Marvel DC Verse Arc Four – Four Fantastic people vs three islands
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: The Fantastic Four made their debut in the Marvel DC Verse


Marvel DC Verse

Arc Four – February 1962

Four Fantastic people against three terrible islands – Monster Isle, Atlantis and Themiscyra

Chapter 1 – Heroes like villains

Shield was now loved like all the super heroes and they were even more loved when they faced Hydra, a terrorist organization. They followed a group in New York and the guy noticed. At that point, Shield already have ten people working, one specialist in anything. But nobody was prepared to what was about to happen. When the guy was surrounded by three agents of the Shield in the subway, he smiled and said:

Cut a leg and two more limbs will rise!

Then, civilians jumped in the Shield agents. The agents stay busy trying to get rid of them and the terrorist made the impossible, he went to the surface, to mix himself with the people. Gabe Jones was the agent in the surface and recognized the guy, he surrounded him and said:

Don't make a move!

But the terrorist said the same:

Cut a limb and two more will rise!

And now, four civilians jumped in Gabe! The terrorist begun to walk fast! He didn't even run, he didn't think necessary! That's when the other agents came and helped Gabe! One of them went again after the terrorist and saw eight people running after the agent!

What the fuck is going on? Asked Gabe!

Relate, Gabe! Said Fury on the radio!

It looks like the guy have some kind of mind control, like a telepath! Every time we went close to him, he says a bullshit and we are attacked!

Fury thought and said:

It's not a telepath! It's a gizmo made by a man: the Fixer made it and Mentallo worked! They control the brain of people! He says his dictum and the proportion of people attacking rises geometrically?

Yes!

Ok! Val, activate the metal disposer!

What? No, Nick!

I am in charge and I am telling you!

We are in New York! This going to stop everything that have metal!

I am aware of it! We have to stop this guy! This organization! Do it!

She hesitated, but did. So, the subway stopped, the cars, the phones: everything that had metal! The people entered in panic! The terrorist too! He gets a hostage and says:

You are as crazy as us! If an airplane passes right now, he falls because of your gizmo! Well, I will kill this man! Get away!

Then, Nick Fury approaches!

You are right! We are like you, we do the necessary!

Nick then attacked with a laser, shocking the terrorist and the hostage! The terrorist was caught!

The repercussion was terrible! Everybody discovered the risk that Nick Fury exposed the people. The president had an audience with Nick:

It's better that this Hydra organization be the threat that you claimed them to be or…

His assistant, Val attacked too:

You just wanted to attack your old enemy, the Baron Strucker, the leader of this Hydra! And she went out. He looked down, then to Dum dDum:

You think she is right?

Yes! He took your eye!

Nick looked down again and said:

It's not just that!

But mostly that!

True!

Well, get them! You know politics, they want results!

I don't know if we can! Besides, they will attack us now! They know that we know! Prepare yourself, the Fixer and Mentallo are going to attack us!

Chapter Two – the people Super Man can't save

Nick Fury was brilliant in many aspects. He knew the Shield had fallen in disgrace in the public eyes and thought in rise again in popularity and the most easy way was to be popular with the kids. He hired a double of artists named Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster and contacted Super Man:

We want to make comic books of us and of you, the Justice Avengers!

To be yourselves more popular in the eyes of the public! I don't like it!

I couldn't care less what you like! You are a simpleton from a farm!

Super Man opened his eyes. Nick knew?

You got my point? I am the director of Shield, now an organization with twenty special agents!

Super Man made a bad face, but agreed!

I do!

Good!

And three comic books begun to be produced by Siegel and Shuster: the shield, of course, the Justice Avengers, and Super Man! The best selling was the solo series of super Man! People loved it! Even being a little out of fashion. Super Man was incredibly popular. He hated to admit, but he loved it. He felt like a god saving people. That's when an arrow came close to him. He dodged it easily and said:

Oh, c'mon, an arrow?

Why not? A bullet wouldn't make it either!

He looked and saw the archer. He went close and the archer shot again, but with his mouth:

You think yourself so special, don't you?

Super Man got his bad face and the Arrow continued:

You attacked Europe, you are a menace!

I was controlled!

And if you be again?

My friends stop me!

Before you kill millions?

I don't have to explain myself to you, your John Doe!

Yes, super Man, I am a John Doe, the Green Arrow! Have your friends in the Avengers or in the Shield talked about me? Of course not! I am nothing to you! I stop urban criminals! I am for real, not like you sissies!

Listen up, you idiot! We just stopped the Hulk from killing thousands!

I thought Shield did!

Shield is with us!

Oh! Everybody is with you, isn't? And if they don't, you punched them!

What do you want?

That you really help!

Are you insane? I patrol Metropolis every day!

And why not Gotham?

Super Man stood mute!

Because you know that some punches can't fix that! Super Heroes should do more than just punch the bad guys, they should create good stuff! I patrol a city where people dyes of hunger and I fix jobs for them! Can you do that?

I…

Can you give them jobs?

No, I can't!

Then, what are you doing? Just stopping them from being killed, but not helping them to live!

Super Man listened:

I have an idea to use you as a real symbol!

I am listening!

Help in the farms of Green City! Help the people to eat!

Super Man stood livid! It was so obvious that he was a farmer?

When?

Tomorrow! People don't think they make a difference! Show them!

I will!

In the next day, Super Man helps in the plantation. For the first time, super heroes do more than just hurt people. Everybody stood thrilled about it. In the end of the day, super Man already had two more calls of that sort. That was what he was going to be now: an inspiration that every good thing could happen. He turned to the Arrow and said:

Your arrow touched me deeply!

Good!

Chapter 3 – The Bat Signal

Super Man appearances put the super heroes again on top and there was a city that claimed for the return of their hero. Batman stopped appearing because the police was hunting him, the crime had grow since then! The commissioner wasn't convinced of that until they faced a criminal that was financed by Hydra. A criminal that created a fog wherever he went. Gotham Police called the superiors and Shield said that thing had the touch of the Fixer. The fog maker was definitely his doing. But they were going to take some time to appear and the police was humiliated. After the third humiliation, detective Bullock, usually the most resistant to the Bat, said:

I have to admit that guy helps!

The commissioner decided to contact the Bat, but how? He went to one of the psychiatrist of the force, Ugo Strange, and said:

How can I reach him?

For what I researched, he is a self-maniac! He made a batrang, a bat grapple, a batbelt! I think something traumatic happened! That's why the Spider-Man had stopped to fight for money and that's why the Batman had retired even from the Justice Avengers! If you want him back, make something to show that he is needed! Like a bat signal!

What do you mean?

An holophote with a bat in the roof of the department!

The mayor will crucify me!

He won't! The people wants him back! He will say something in public, but will do nothing to stop you!

Gordon thought. That could bring the Batman back, but would be a total humiliation! He decided to do that in the next mission when he was almost killed in the middle of the fog of the new villain! He mounted the thing: a giant bat signal, Bullock was against:

That is too humiliating!

No, dying is humiliating! We need the help of that guy!

And the signal was turned on: a giant bat was saw for the first time in Gotham. Gordon, nevertheless, didn't knew that the psychiatrist that advised him was the criminal that he wants to get! Strange was hired by Hydra to unstable Gotham, to kill the Bat! He was waiting with his gizmo of the fog and calculating:

He is divided now! One part of him wants to get rid of the Bat, but his selfish side will prevail! He is so needed! He needs to feel that! Prepare!

Batman appeared! The police men had never saw him so close! He said:

This is a trap!

No!

Not by you, by the fog criminal!

What?

Strange didn't like and activated the fog! His men were equipped with glasses to see in the fog and the same onslaught happened, but where was the Bat? He appeared close to Strange and gave a punch on him, turning of the fog! The police then could arrest the criminals! Everybody stood impressed with Batman!

He is a great detective!

Chapter 4 – The X-men are trustable?

Batman liked to get back. He decided to patrol the city that night and in the docks, saw strange activities! In one month, the criminal had forgotten him! He would make them remember! That's when he saw a flash falling down the thugs! When the thugs were down, they were frozen, turned to ice! The thugs shoot at the opponents: the X-men, but the bullets were stopped in a telekinetic field! The Angel appeared and attacked from the sky two more gun men. The others on the floor were attacked by the Beast. Batman watched them. Studied their movements.

End of fight. The x-men caught one of the thugs and Marvel Girl touched his front. She said:

It won't hurt!

But it did! The man screamed! Marvel Girl was a telepath in training and this training hurt other people. That's when the batrang knocked her down! The x-men looked in the direction of the rang, but of course, didn't see Batman. The thug fled and Cyclops screamed:

We are in a mission, Batman! A mutant named Vanisher is recruiting thugs! He works for Hydra! As is a mutant business, is our business!

As is a Gotham business, is my business – said Batman attacking the Angel with a gas capsule, making him fall!

He could get hurt, Batman!

As all of you can by coming to Gotham!

And he released a fog similar to the one of Strange! With the darkness at his side, he defeated Ice Man with one punch, the younger and the most scared mutant! Cyclops said to the Beast:

Repress your instincts, Beast!

But at those situations, the Beast was more animal than human, he felt threatened and went after Batman and was severely wounded! Cyclops though and decided to surrender! Batman understood, but didn't appear. He said:

Three points: one, Gotham is my city, never appear without telling me, second, I take care of the Vanisher, and third, send my regards to Xavier!

And Batman disappeared! Cyclops couldn't believe. Batman knew everything about them.

Chapter 5 – Spider-Man is trustable?

There was two branch of heroes. One was more trustable, experienced, demigods, and the others, more young, failed and untrustable, like if they were of two universes. Spider-Man and the X-men were in the second group. For more that they do, they wasn't trusted. Spider-Man was trying to make people believe that he wasn't that self centered fighter anymore, but J J Jameson didn't let the people trust in him. Jameson was the owner of the Daily Planet and made people believe in whatever he wanted. Lois Lane confronted him, but he never listened to her. So, when Spider-Man was saw stealing from a bank, Jameson published the story quickly. He was confronted:

That is not logical, mister Jameson! Doesn't make sense! Spider-Man is making a huge effort in building a new image from himself – said Lane, supported by Robbie Robertson, the city editor!

Why do you care, Lois? Since you saw Super Man, you are like this! I don't like it! I don't care if you are in love with that mutant! What do you want me to do? Say that a guy that looks like Spider-Man is attacking?

Lois was caught and Jameson attacked:

You want to clear him? Proof that wasn't him!

I am in the story then?

Yes, you are!

And Lois begun to investigate. She was a kind of the journalist of the super heroes. But Jameson kept repeating the images of Spider-Man stealing the bank, making people getting angrier. Something about Spider-Man made people angry. One of the people was Johnny Storm. He was more adaptated to his mutation. He and his partners were affected by cosmic radiation. He was more in control of his flames. The four people irradiated by cosmic radiation were assembled in a pier possessed by Reed Richards, one of the four. Richards saw the face of Johnny and said:

Don't!

What?

You don't control your flames enough! You can hurt yourself! Or worse!

The torch didn't say anything more, but thought:

"You see what I can do".

He waited to the night and got out of the pier. The alarm ringed. Richards got up of his bed, turn on the cameras and said:

Johnny!

What he did this time? Said Susan Storm, his sister!

Went out without permission!

Permission from who? You? Said Ben Grimm, the Thing!

We already discussed that, Ben! He doesn't control his flames yet! I will activated Herbie!

What is Herbie? A robot programmed to get us!

With the name of your butler? You are a hypocrite, Reed! You name the robot with his name because he was a jailer to you, exactly what you are from us now!

We discussed that either! I will get him and that is it!

But to get the Torch, he had to know where he was! He turned on the cameras and saw five torchs!

I can't believe it!

Hahahha! Well, the kid had learned something! You got to say that!

Reed agreed. He watched and said:

He learned to create copies of him, ok! I will let him out! He wants to catch Spider-Man! Let's see what happens!

The Torch went to Forest Hills, where Spider-Man was mostly saw and his appearance made, of course, a sensation! Before too long, Sider-Man was over him, throwing his web at him!

Hey, man, turn of the heat!

The webs dissolve at the body of the Torch. He looked to Spider-Man and noticed that he should have his age. He thought a little and decided to attack, surrounding Spider-Man in a cage.

You are arrested, now!

Really? Let's see!

Spider Man attacked the Torch in the eyes with a web! The web dissolve after a time, but it was time enough to Spider-Man gets close and began a beating on the Human Torch! The Torch got angry and made an explosion! Spider Man screamed and jumped, fixing himself on the floor of a building.

Hey, man, control your fire!

The Torch got scared. He had so much fear to hurt someone. Spider-Man noticed and said:

You don't control it? Then, you shouldn't get out home!

Shut up – screamed the Torch attacking Spider-Man with a flame. Spider-Man dodge it, dodge it again, again, his joker style made him play with the torch:

You don't catch me!

Let's see!

The Torch concentrated for five seconds and made a huge flame, destroying the wall. Debris begun to fall. People was under it and the Torch got scared again. Spider-Man made a web and saved the people. But another part of the wall of the building was about to collapse. Spider-Man went after it and the Torch stopped him:

I am the hero, not you!

You are the fool, that is it!

You…

And they began to dispute like children to see who was going to reach the wall of the building before it falls. Spider Man attacked him again with his web, The Torch tries to hit him again. They were advancing, but slowly. The debris felled. But then, a flexible body protected the people: Reed Richards.

That was beautiful, Torch – said her sister Susan arriving!

Sis, i…

Was going to hurt people? Certainly!

I… Dammit! Everything went out of control!

That is why we want to be in home, Johnny! But you forced us to reveal ourselves!

I…

Come on, let's go!

And what about the Spider-Man? Said Johnny pointing to the hero that already had disappeared!

Shield caught his impersonator! A guy named the Chameleon!

Oh, man…

Let's go!

Chapter 6 – The sermon on Thor!

But the Human Torch wasn't the only one to have a sermon. Thor was receiving his. He confronted the Hulk for nothing but the excitement and as the Torch revealed the existence of the Fantastic Four to the world, Thor revealed the asgardians.

Do you have any idea how difficult it was to us to make the mortals thinking of us as myths?

Thor spoke after a moment:

I wanted to stop that monster!

Did you?

Well, he was more powerful than I thought!

I thought that all this years had taught you humility, but you was just waiting! Well, I have no choice, but to punish you!

And Odin surrounded Thor by a powerful energy, making him a mortal!

You lived among the mortals for so much time, my son, that I will grant you to be one of them!

The asgardians couldn't believe.

Now, you will know how it is to be weak as a mortal! You will not just be one of them, you be less! You will be lame!

Thor couldn't believe in the shape of his new body. Balder went to help his friend:

All father, he…

No, Balder, you are know as the most loyal of the gods, but your first loyalty is to me!

Balder got his head down.

Now, go, Thor! Live as one of them! Alas, one weaker than them!

In the shadows, Loki saw it all. That was his chance to kill his brother. But to do that, he had to go to Midgard, too. Well, not necessarily. He went to his castle and looked to Earth, a place more and more filled with super humans. His wife went close to him and said:

You don't have to attack him directly! You can cause an old enemy to kill him! Remember Aquaman? He hated Thor! Show him that Thor is back and they kill each other!

Loki looks at her, smiles and says:

I always remember why I married you!

Good! Said the Enchantress!

Loki went to his magical fount and saw Aquaman in Atlantis. Atlantis was part of the three islands of the Bermuda Triangle: Atlantis, Themyscyra and the Monster Isle! He went to sleep and in his sleep, called Nightmare:

Appear! Ghost of the Dreams!

Nightmare appears and says:

I hope you have something better this time, lord of treachery!

I do! The opportunity to kill Thor!

Really? And why this opportunity would be different from the others?

Because he is lame now!

What?

Nightmare thought a little and understood:

Odin?

Yes! As always, putting justice before the good judgment!

Nightmare concentrated and said:

Aquaman?

That is one of your qualities!

Nightmare focused again and both of them smiled. They was going to put hero against hero.

Chapter 7 – Themiscyra: an island full of hot women

Doctor Strange felt the danger and called the Justice League of Avengers, but first he had to answer:

Why the Justice Avengers didn't fight the Hulk? Asked Hawk Man!

I saw in the runes that was better that he be defeated by Shield! People would felt better! Less inferior to heroes! As it is a very good thing the inspiration that Super Man are being!

So, that is it? If you see in the runes, we don't act? Asked again Hawk Man! But doctor Strange replied with another accusation:

What stopped you to face the Hulk, Hawk Man? Super Man fought him! He was beaten, true, but he faced him! What stopped you?

Hawk Man didn't replied. Strange then passed to the focus:

Loki, the god of treachery, wants to kill Thor and to do that, he wants to release Atlantis against the earth!

The heroes stay shocked. So many things that they thought legend was real? Strange continued:

Atlantis is part of the three legendary islands! We have to go to Themiscyra to stop Namor before he leaves!

Themiscyra is another island? Asked the Flash!

Yes! The one of the amazons!

I go – said quickly the Flash!

No, Ant Man goes – said Strange!

Who put you in charge? Asked Hawk Man!

I know what is going on and I have some data! Who can take this lead from me? The amazons would treat anyone as menaces, but the Ant Man have a chance!

The heroes stood quiet and Hawk Man said:

You have 24 hours, Ant! After that, we attack!

Ant Man jumped in his flying ant and doctor Strange opened the portal. He was teleported and saw it all: the preparations of the amazons to the war, they getting special weapons and Hypolita screaming to them. He thought nobody saw him, but a woman slap at him. He falls on the ground and the woman was about to smash him, but he stopped her feet. She couldn't believe he could do that. He released her and threw her at the ground, revelead himself in normal guise and said:

Stop this insanity! A war between the three islands cannot be good!

Then, a lasso was threw at him and a woman asked him:

Who are you?

I am Ant Man from the Justice Avengers! Doctor Strange knows that you are being manipulated by Loki and Nightmare! We want to stop this!

You are from the outside! You just want to stall! Said Acanta getting her sword.

No! He is under the lasso of truth!

You and your lasso, Diana!

My most powerful weapon is my fist, Acanta!

Acanta didn't want to proof! They went to Hypolita, but when the queen of the amazons was about to speak, another amazon said:

My queen, Aquaman is leaving with his monsters!

We can't allow that!

But, mother, the outsider!

Acanta is right, Diana! He just wants to stall! Aquaman is breaking the rule!

Odin broke first when he sent Thor to Earth!

You want to contradict Odin?

Wonder Woman stood quiet.

We deal with one thing at time! Now, we stop Aquaman from leaving! The outsiders should keep thinking that we are legends! Then, we turn to Odin! Now, let's go!

The amazons then went to the ships and interfered with Aquaman's invasion:

You won't reveal ourselves, Namor – that was the other name for Aquaman!

I do what I want, Hypolita! I am not interfering in Themiscyra!

You are!

I don't care! I will kill the god of thunder! He thought with the germans in WWII!

Then, another goup get in, a bunch of monster led by a short guy:

Hypolita is right, Aquaman! We live in peace all this time!

Peace is for weaklings like you, Mole Man!

I can show you how strong I am! My monsters are more powerful than yours!

Stop this, Aquaman! Nobody will profit from a war between us!

The Justice Avengers just saw the whole thing in the Agamotto eye and Hawk Man said:

We will attack?

Perhaps! Responded Strange!

But at that moment, the tension was too big. One of the atlantes shot the amazons and the war erupted. The Flash said:

That is it! Let's go!

No!

What? What are you waiting for?

For them! Strange pointed and the Justice Avenges saw four special people appearing in a flying vehicle! He said:

They are the Fantastic Four and they are going to save the day!

Chapter 9 – The fantastic four

The Thing falls close to the Mole Man screaming:

Its clobbering time!

I don't see you, outsider! But you won't clobber anyone here!

He then began to attack the thing like a mole from the ground. Ben was overwhelmed from the first, but recovered his breath and said:

The nephew of Aunt Petunia won't be defeated by a Mole! He got the whole ground and throw the Mole! He caught the villain and jumped in his vehicle!

Invisible Girl

Waited for the right time and got Hypolita! Both of them stay invisible! But the amazon Diana didn't lose them. She saw the foot prints! They went to the FF mobile! Susan Storm put Hypolita on the vehicle when she received a blow that destroyed her head if she wasn't with a force field!

Do you want to know why they call me Wonder Woman, outsider?

No! But you will know why they call me Invisible Girl! I create invisible things! Like a bar that hit you on the head!

Wonder Woman was knocked!

The Human Torch

Flew close to Aquaman and Namor said:

That is a joke? I can extinguish your flame quickly!

As I can dehydrate you quickly!

And the Human Torch knocked AquaMan down!

Mister Fantastic

Then activated his device, making everybody that was fighting: amazons, atlants and monsters losing their balances. Reed spoke:

People of the Bermuda Triangle, I discovered your secret! The magnetic interference that you make in this area that makes so many pilots crash! I wrote a peace term to your leaders sign! Sign now, Namor, Hypolita, Mole Man, or all your people are going to die!

The leaders looked at each other and knew when a threat was serious!

The Flash couldn't believe!

They are menacing to kill them?

Is just a bluff!

Oh! The runes had said?

No! Look to the expressions of the leaders, Flash! They are grateful! Even Namor! Reed Richrds was so smart that he didn't let them pose as cowards! Then will make peaceful terms and blame the outsiders! In other words, everything is going to get back to normal!

And so there was! The leaders, at first, didn't want to sign, but on seeing the blood falling from the noises of their people, they signed! The Fantastic Four had fixed the problems, but made enemies! Specially the Mole Man! He felt humiliated by being defeated by another monster!

Ant Man returned home! A portal opened to him! When the portal was about to close, Wonder Woman jumped and said:

I want to join you! I am bored on Themiscyra!

The flash opened his mouth at her vision!

Oh, you are admitted, warrior!

That is it, Strange? We don't make tests?

Test me, Eagle Man!

Hawk Man didn't.

The heroes received Wonder Woman very enthusiastically and were happy to have the help of the Fantastic Four. All, but Hawk Man. He stay quiet in the shadows. He was about to leave when he received a blow that made him fall, but he saw his aggressor: Hawk Girl!

Chapter 10 – Do what you have to do!

You was sent here with a mission, Kal!

I know, Shyera, but I don't see evil in Strange!

The people that killed so many of us wasn't bad either! That is not the point! You are a member of the thanagarian empire with the mission of killing all people that deals with magic on this planet!

The list would be too great, Shyera!

Hawk Girl looked at him and said:

You became a coward! I kill him then and arrest you!

Be at your will! Under us there is at least three people that can defeat you at any time! Actually, I think that even Ant Man can defeat you! I don't know what is happening in Earth, but a community of super beings is flourishing!

In that moment, the heroes appeared! The Flash got her weapon, knot her and put a paper in her mouth:

Now, honey, you will say who are you!

She tried to attack, but felt weak!

That is the spell of weakness, intruder, that you are feeling! I know who you are and your purpose and I can assure you, I am no threat to thanagarians!

She looked at him and Strange commanded the Flash:

Release her!

What? Not the runes again!

No! Intuition!

The Flash looked at her, but noticed that she couldn't do much surrounded by Doctor Strange, Super Man and Wonder Woman. He released her. Doctor Strange said:

Your comorade always distrust me, but he learned that I am no threat! I can do it to you either! Give me two months! Join us!

Are you out of your mind, Strange? She was sent kill you! Said Wonder Woman!

Strange is right! There is no better place to put an enemy than right at your side – said Batman, returning to the group!

Strange looked at her, extended the right hand and said:

If I was the enemy you think I am, I would kill you now!

She looked at the sides and said:

The woman is right! How can you trust me?

I don't! But I hope you trust me!

She looked again and stay excited. Is not every day that you are invited to join the Justice League Avengers. She accepted.


End file.
